


It's Because I Like You

by fangirlfordaysss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childish, Cuban Lance, Flirting, Fluff, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Mullet hair, Sneaky Lance, Space Dad, a bit of pining, emo boy Keith, klance, pranksters, totally gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfordaysss/pseuds/fangirlfordaysss
Summary: Flirting—It comes naturally for Lance. He practically flirts with everyone. When it comes to Keith, flirting is almost impossible. The only way he knows how to flirt with the raven haired boy is through pranks.





	It's Because I Like You

I.

Lance cracked his knuckles loudly, heading to the dining room for dinner. Normally, he would be straight from training with sweat dripping down his forehead but honestly, he needed a break.

Every time he went to train, Keith would be there. And it took all the strength he had to not stare at his ass, or face, or hair(but that's because it was absolutely the worst!)

He _likes_ Keith. Sure, Lance flirted a lot with aliens and Allura....and sometimes Shiro though in his defense it's because he thought _well if I get Keith jealous enough maybe he'll ask me out._ Or _maybe he doesn't even like me like that and I'm going through all this work for absolutely nothing! Nada._

"Hey, Lance. Why the pout?" Shiro asked, catching up with his fellow paladin.

"W-what pout?" Lance stuttered, taken from his thought. He quickly brought a hand up to his cheek to cover up the blush.

Shiro laughed a little, patting Lance's shoulder. "It's quite obvious you like Keith. Everyone knows...well except Keith. And assuming the pout is about him you should just ask him out."

"Pfft you know I can't do that. Èl no me le gusta," he mumbled miserably.

"Whatever you believe," Shiro patted Lance's shoulder. He had picked up on some Spanish from being around him frequently and recognized he said _he doesn't like me._ "Just try to be nicer to him. Even if he doesn't retaliate the actions."

He sighed, looking up at Shiro, "Okay. Will do," Lance smiled widely and then jogged into the dining room. "Ooh, Hunk, dinner smells good," He hummed happily as he got to the table.

"Well thank you," Hunk grinned proudly.

"De nada," He said, saluting to him. Lance pulled out a chair, about to sit down when Keith walked in. _Perfect_ , he thought with a smirk. "Hey Keith."

"Hi..Lance," Keith greeted, tilting his head to the side slightly. This wasn't mundane for the two, they would see each other at dinner but wouldn't acknowledge the other.

"Here take a seat," Lance pulled out the chair he originally was going to sit in. It looked like a nice gesture yet his blue eyes said otherwise. There was a glint of mischievousness that only Shiro caught.

"Thanks..." Keith eyed him suspiciously, moving to sit down.

It all happened in slow motion; Keith's rear end was nearly on the chair when Lance snatched it out from underneath him.

The raven haired boy growled as he hit the floor, looking at Lance who was thrown into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, Keith. I am terribly sorry," he said in between snickers.

Hunk and Pidge were laughing loudly too, Shiro chuckled quietly but shook his head. That's definitely not what he meant by nice.

Keith's face was red and if he was in a comic, he would totally have a mini tornado swirling above his head.

 _Definitely worth whatever lecture Shiro's going to give me_ Lance thought smugly.

II.

Lance decided to make it a game with himself. So far, Keith hasn't gotten him back for the little stunt he pulled in the dining room.

_1 point for super handsome paladin, 0 points for Mr. No Bueno Hair_

"Hey Hunk, is there any butter in here?" He asked, upon walking into the kitchen where his best friend was cooking up something else that was probably good.

"There miiiiiiight be a little less than half of a stick, yeah. Why?" Hunk cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Uh, no reason," Lance said quickly, digging around for the butter.

"Lance, are you scheming?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Only one would need butter for a scheme of some sort," Hunk said with a chuckle. "Just don't hurt anyone massively. We need all bones in tact, ya feel?"

"Yeah, buddy I feel. Don't worry, I won't get anyone too hurt," Lance grinned, taking the butter and heading back to the sleeping quarters.

He made sure to tip toe once he was in front of Keith's door just in case the edgy boy inside might hear him.

 _He's probably listening to My Chemical Romance or something like that_ Lance shrugged. He got down on all fours, unwrapping the butter and then began to spread it on the floor outside of Keith's room to the wall across.

He stood up and tested out it out just by sliding his foot over it. Just perfect.

Lance carefully walked to the door, surpassing the butter and knocking loudly.

"Hey Mullet, Allura needs you down at the training deck! It's urgent!" He yelled through the door.

Immediately the door parted open and Keith had been sprinting out. He slid on the butter, letting out a yelp as he slammed into the wall then falling back on his ass.

"Lance, what the hell?" Keith groaned, looking back at the prankster.

_He's even cuter when he's mad. Awww._

"What? I didn't do anything," Lance said innocently, batting his eyelashes.

"You spread butter on the floor so I would fall," Keith huffed, standing up slowly. He made sure not to step into the butter so he wouldn't fall again.

"I did not! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" Lance feigned surprise, gasping.

"Lance! You literally have the wrapper in your hand!" Keith said in frustration, storming towards him. In his moment of anger he forgot that's where the butter was placed and he slipped, falling forward forward.

Lance lunged, catching him immediately with a smirk, "looks like you really fell for me huh?"

Keith turned red and quickly stood, "just—just don't talk to me!" He pushed himself off of Lance and stormed into his room, this time avoiding the substance.

III.

They hadn't spoken in two weeks and the tension was almost unbearable. Lance meant the pranks as all fun in games. It reminded him of a time back elementary school. Purposely hurting and/or pranking someone because you liked them.

_Ay por Dios, I am the most childish person ever. This is why everyone hates me. I even hate me!_

Lance walked into the training room, almost freezing right in place as he saw Keith battling a few bots with his bayard.

"What are you doing here, McClain?" Keith said, keeping his focus.

"I, uh, sorry. I didn't know you would be here." Lance turned on his heel and began heading to the door when Keith powered down his bots.

"Listen we need to just work things out. For the team."

Lance was taken aback. _Keith wants to make amends with me? What kind of backwards world is this?_

He watched Keith walk to the doors, for some reason his feet not following immediately.

"C'mon," Keith urged, holding open the door for Lance.

He strode to the door, swinging his arms lightly. He wasn't paying attention, his eyes were focused on Keith's and then it hit him.

_Literally._

The door collided right in with his face.

"You're pretty cute," Mullet said through the door and Lance gaped like a fish.

He held his nose, ignoring the bleeding and stormed through the doors. His eyes landed on Keith's back which was about ten feet from the door.

"You get back here right now!" Lance demanded, taking long strides to catch up to him.

"What?" Keith feigned the same innocence as Lance had when he slipped in butter.

"Did you just _hit on me?_ "

"Depends. Were your pranks meant to be flirtatious?"

"Depends. Do you like me?"

"Depends. Do you like me?" Keith rose an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I asked you first," Lance huffed, stepping towards him.

"Indeed you did," he closed the gap between their bodies, the only thing separating their lips was the fact that Lance was a few inches taller than Keith. "So tell me: do you like me?"

"Kiss me," Lance said suddenly.

"Okay," Keith nodded but didn't make an advancements.

Lance waited for a moment before looking at him, "you know kissing is when one person's lips are on the other person's lips, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"But what?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

"This is all your fault, Mullet," He pouted and took a few steps back.

Keith's lips curled into a smile, "meet me at my room when you're all cleaned up."

Lance watched him leave before bolting off to find a tissue.


End file.
